Umbride's Death
by Lugia'sChallenger13
Summary: How Umbridge died. WARNING: This story is a bit graphic and should not be read by anyone who is at least under 17 years of age. Companion piece to Rita Skeeter's Death.
**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own** _ **The Book of Death.**_

No One's POV

It was an ucharacteristically sunny Saturday morning in the Great Hall as the last of the late risers entered for breakfast. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had just sat down next to thier best friend Hermione Granger when the morning post arrived.

Hermione's POV

As I retrieved my copy of _The Daily Prophet_ I noticed something that made me extremely happy and overjoyed. It must have been shone on my face becuase Ron was looking at me in a combination of confusion and fear.

"What is it Ron?" I ask.

Ron's POV

"What's with that slightly feral looking smile? It's scaring the bloody hell out of me." I reply in a somewhat scared voice.

Harry's POV

"Uh Ron I think I know what that look is for." I said to him as I look over my copy of _The Daily Prophet._

Ron's POV

"Really mate, then what has Hermione looking like a Predator that's going in for the kill?" I asked and in response Harry handed me his copy of _The Daily Prophet_ and what I saw made me smile widely too. I read the article that made the fornt page aloud.

 _ **Umbridge Dead!**_

 _ **By: Jack Pot**_

 _Two days ago it was discovered that Dolores Umbridge died a horrible death. Dolores Umbridge was serving time for the crimes she comitted while at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, by having her magic bound and living the rest of her life as a muggle. While being the new Defence Against the Dark Arts proffessor appointed by the Minister of Magic at that time, then Hogwarts first High Inquisitor, and finally the new headmistress. Her crimes during that time include but not limited to the torturing students by having them use blood quils which were made illegal years before Umbridge went to teach at Hogwarts, wrongful persecution of a half-giant/ half-wizard, and the assult of stunners to another professor at Hogwarts. Despite the horrific events that lead up to Umbridge's death everyone working for_ The Daily Prophet _has no qualms revealing to it's readers the details of Umbridge's demise. Before I reveal how that despicaple woman perished I shall inform you my dear readers of what I uncovered about the events leading up to that hag's death. With the express permission from the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt; I was given the address of Umbridge's muggle home so that I may interview her neighbors so as to have an insight of her life and what had caused her to die the way she did. One of the neighbors, a kind old lady had this to say, "That dreadful woman, why I'm not at all surprised that she's dead". When I asked her why she says this she replied, "Well you see she was involved with a horrible man, you see the man is a convicted gang leader." As I continue to interview Umbridge's neighbor, it was revealed to me that Umbridge was as horrible to other people especially children as she was before her magic was bound. After I concluded my interview with the old woman I went and interviewed Umbridge's other neighbors. All had the same things to say about her, and as I was interviewing the last of the muggles in Umbridge's neighborhood I found out that the elderly man with whom I was interviewing actually saw Umbridge being dragged to a dark vehivle with tinted windows. When I asked him to elaborate for me this is what he had to say about that day. "That awful woman was being dragged to the vehicle by the gang leader's bodyguards, you see whenever he would visit Uthat Umbridge woman he would always have a group of men with him, he never visited alone. Now the thing is, is that a couple of days ago there was a very loud argument between the leader and Umbridge. It was so loud that the entire conversation could be heard throughout the neighborhood." When I asked if he was willing to share what the argument was about the man told me that the gist of the argument was that aparently Umbridge was no longer wanted to be involved with the gang leader and that the man refused to be to have Umbridge leave him. So when I asked the elderly man if he thought that she was killed in revenge, his reply was "Absolutely, the gang leader was convicted for the murder of the last womean he was involved with for trying to leave him. We even told her as much when peolple first saw her with him." After I thank him for his time I headed to take a look at_ **The Book of Death** _to find out how it was that Umbirdge died. I should warn you dear readers that what I'm about to reveal is not for the faint of heart or weak stomach, if you're squeamish than don't read the rest of this article. Even I ca barely stomach the actions that happened to Umbridge. Accordding to_ **The Book of Death** _, they tortured Umbridge by pulling her nails out and then proceeded to gut her like an animal after they chopped off her limbs before searing the wounds closed. Then soon after her eyes were gauged out, tongue cut off, and teeth removed. Apparently they only removed the organs and parts that can be removed while still being alive afterwards. But she wasn't alive for long afterwards as she was taken to a desolet looking feild where she was set on fire and proceeded to burn to death. What a horrible death for a horrible person; it's unknown whether or the the gang and their leader stayed and watched as she died. Until next time my dear readers, stay happy and be glad you're not Umbridge._

Harry's POV

Ron looked at me and then at Hermione. Then he asked "Bloody hell! Can we be that lucky to have her die that way?!"

Hermione's POV

"I for one think that that's a fitting death." I reply to Ron's question.

Harry's POV

"Hmph." I snort in laughter. "I'm pretty sure everyone believes that that taod of a woman deserves to die the way she did Hermione." I told her.

 **AN: I know that it's a bit graphic and disturbing; but I hate Umbridge. She's a horrible person in the movies and in the book which is what I'm basing some of the things she did on. Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed. Also please forgive me for posting this story before updating my other story RWIWDY. I have a lot of things going on and have yet to finish reading the fifth book. As I said before in the summary this is a companion peice to Rita Skeeter's Death, and I finally had an idea of how I wanted Umbridge to die. Also I'm still looking for a Beta, so if you're interested please PM me and be patient for any and all future updates to my stories.**


End file.
